(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method for immersing semiconductor wafers or glass substrates for liquid crystal displays (hereinafter referred to simply as substrates) in a treating liquid to perform a predetermined treatment of the substrates.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of apparatus includes a treating tank having an inner tank for storing a treating liquid and an outer tank for collecting the treating liquid overflowing the inner tank; a lifter vertically movable between a standby position above the treating tank and a treating position inside the inner tank and having holding elements for holding substrates; and a pair of upper nozzles and a pair of lower nozzles for supplying the treating liquid, the lower nozzles being arranged on opposite sides at a bottom of the inner tank, and the upper nozzles being arranged above the lower nozzles (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-53680, for example).
After moving the substrates with the lifter to the treating position, the above apparatus performs cleaning treatment by supplying a treating solution such as a sulfuric acid/hydrogen peroxide mixture (SPM) from the upper and lower nozzles. The flows of the solution supplied from the upper nozzles are directed toward the holding elements of the lifter, thereby removing particles tending to remain on these elements.
The conventional apparatus with the above construction has the following problem.
The conventional apparatus has a problem that, depending on a flow ratio of the treating liquid between the upper and lower nozzles, liquid-borne particle removal efficiency can be reduced.